


Surprise me, love

by alexuwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Setting, F/M, Gifts, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Nishinoya calls you love, Puns sorta, Second POV, birthday gifts, gender neutral reader, kinda cliche, non-canon, sfw, soft, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexuwrites/pseuds/alexuwrites
Summary: It’s Noya-san’s birthday and you wanted to surprise him.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Surprise me, love

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta’d as usual :’) and a Happy Birthday to Nishinoya Yuu! Also inspired from listening to Yagami Yato’s My Little Monster Nishinoya x Listener.
> 
> Hello to my twitter mutuals who have seen me tweet about this uwu 
> 
> Feel free to correct me in my grammar and spellings.
> 
> Also I have bad taste at jokes and puns, forgive me. Also you have the same height as Nishinoya.

It was after classes when you decided to put your plan into action, you texted Nishinoya to meet up with you after his classes, which finishes the same time as yours, despite having different courses.

You were walking over to where you would usually meet, the open gym where he plays volleyball with Tanaka. As you arrived in the open gym you were greeted by Tanaka.

“Oh! There you are,” He greeted you with a smile as he jogged over to your direction.

“Noya said he’d be a little late, but he’ll text you where he is.” Tanaka relayed with a big smile, this made you a little sad, Yuu never told you about this.

“Thank you so much, Ryuu-chan,” you said and bowed in thanks as Tanaka waved you off when you ran to leave the gym.

Suddenly you felt you bag vibrate, a text message arrived.

You opened you bag and fished out your phone to see it was Yuu. You read over his text.

_Wait for me at the front gate, love you._

You smiled at the last message and responded with _“Got it, love you too”_ as you walked your way over to the gates, a few people stood there too. Waiting for someone or figuring something out most probably.

You sighed and held the gift bag and three roses for him. Today is his birthday, the one day you cannot afford to miss no matter.

It had been a good ten minutes when you finally hear a familiar voice, “Rolling Noya!” You almost shrieked as a gush of wind flew past you, your shirt riding up showing your stomach a little.

“Y-Yuu!” You called in a high pitched tone, your boyfriend grinning as he immediately wrapped his arms around your waist to cover you up. “Sorry, my love, don’t worry, no one saw,” he assures as he leans to give you a kiss on your lips.

You responded almost immediately as you moved his birthday gifts behind your back as to not crumple its form, and moved your head forward to return the sudden kiss.

Nishinoya grinned at your response and pulled away, “Hello, how is my love today?” Nishinoya asked while nuzzling on your neck, “Did you have a good day at school?” His deep and breathy voice sent little sparks of electricity on your spine.

“I’m good. Happy birthday, love,” you greeted once more as you pecked his lips one more time before pulling away a bit but not getting out of his embrace. You love it. You love being held in his arms like this. “Here, I got you something,” you say as you pull out a sweater from the gift bag. Nishinoya sighs in content, “Love, you didn’t have to,” Nishinoya smiles as he tilted his own head to kiss your forehead in thanks.

“Hush, I wanted to, plus I saved up enough extra cash,” you explained as you moved away from his arms, holding up the sweater to see if it fits and matches your boyfriend. And it does, it was an orange sweater, same hue as his usual Karasuno jersey with a small chibi crow of himself on the middle and beneath the crow was the word “libero” as per your request when you had it embroidered.

You smiled at the sight, getting distracted as you think of the times when he would wear this sweater and it also makes sense as it was fall season, the orange just matching the aesthetics of it.

“It’s perfect…” you whispered as you hummed softly at the thought.

Nishinoya could not help but blush at your expression; you were just as perfect in his eyes. The way your eyes sparkled and your lips curved into you beautiful smile.

“Like you…” Nishinoya mindlessly replied, his voice soft but you heard him. A blush crept on your cheeks as you noticed the way he looked at you, one of the things that made you fall for him. The sincerity in his feelings in everything.

You clicked your tongue to flush the tingling feeling inside you and folded the sweater to put it back inside the bag.

“No wait,” Nishinoya stopped you as he took the sweater, “I’ll wear it.” He smiles as he removed his sports jacket and handed it to you as he put on the sweater.

“Oh—it’s soft,” he smiled as he straightened the clothing, you smiled at the sight and helped him out as you hummed in appreciation. “You look pretty,” you blurted, the compliment sending a deep blush once more on the libero’s cheeks.

“L-Love!” He flushed as he engulfed you in a hug again.

“I love you too, Yuu-kun…” you whispered as you hugged back.

You both stayed in the hug for a few minutes before Nishinoya loosened his hold and planted his forehead against yours, his eyes sparkled as it stared into yours.

“My love, you never fail to surprise me,” He hums as he gave you a kiss once more.


End file.
